Día de muertos
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Cuando se acepta que la Muerte es parte de un ciclo, y Vida decide ver su Festejo. Basado en Comic de AMOLAD propiedad de Snispter, (VidaXMuerte)(contiene OCC)


**Día de Muertos**

"AMOLAD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Snispter yo solo lo uso como mero entretenimiento"

* * *

En el mundo humano se daba una enorme y hermosa celebración, las personas colocaban las fotografías de sus seres queridos, los cuales ya no estaban en el mundo físico, en el panteón, colocaban cruces de madera , muchas flores alrededor, algo de incienso y sahumerios daban a esos lugares un toque místico.

Muerte sabia que esas festividades eran en su honor, le provocaba un sonrojo que al menos en ese país, los humanos se tomaran esas molestias con él. Observaba a la gente entonar canciones en su honor, comer un pan con huesos de dulce cubierto de azúcar, los colores en el papel mache, así como las velas que adornaban un camino de cal, todo ello para llevar el alma de regreso con sus familiares, una vez más.

Cada año, Muerte les solicitaba permiso al Creador, y llevaba las almas mariposas de nuevo al mundo humano, no solo para que vieran el tamaño de dicha celebración, si no que convivieran con los vivos que los extrañaban, este año solicito también, que uno de los Dioses lo acompañara, en el mundo humano era más fácil que el Alma se corrompiera por alguna Plaga. Así que una vez que los permisos estaban otorgados Muerte decidió que Vida lo acompañara.

Las razones de Muerte para que fuera el en particular eran muchas, pasar tiempo ahora que habían hecho una tregua, que él observara que el mundo humano no le temía, si no que lo celebraban como parte de un ciclo inevitable, y además que este humanizara su vocación.

— Muerte, te sientes feliz por que tengas un día en especial para ti— se mofo. una vez que llegaron a la Tierra en medio del camposanto, donde la gente esperaba la media noche, en una convivencia armónica.

— No es en si, mi día, es mas bien el día en que se celebra las almas que llevo a la curnocopia — dijo sonrojado, Vida tomo su rostro y tomados de la mano caminaron por el mundo humano, en donde las almas representadas como mariposas blancas volaron en diferentes direcciones.

Cada una se poso sobre la ofrenda y en un silencio, que a Vida le pareció hermoso, las almas hicieron compañía a los vivos, quienes pasadas las 12 de la noche degustaron la comida, la bebida, todo acompañado de buena música, pronto esas almas regresarían junto Muerte y Vida para renacer.

— Sabes, cuando te vi en aquel hospital, iba a acercarme a ti, con la intención de pelear — dijo Vida mirando al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos — pero al verte rodeado de esas almas, como si te agradecieran que estuvieras ahí, para librarlas de su sufrimiento, me arrepentí, y ahora que veo, que las familias de mis creaciones te alaban de esta manera, no puedo darte mas que las gracias.

— Vida, me halagas, pero no tienes por que agradecerme — dijo Muerte— tu y yo seremos parte de este ciclo hasta el fin, me alegra que al menos entiendas mi tarea ahora.

Vida se acerco mas a muerte, era una necesidad demostrarle sus sentimientos con acciones físicas, sabia que estaba mal, que no era correcto, pero sus emociones eran mas fuertes que él, estaban en un terreno neutral, ante un acontecimiento hermoso de la creación, un fin de un ciclo, un acto que ellos creaban y daban fin, su mano se aferro a la cintura, el dios dio un respingo al sentir el agarre, y se inclino mas a él. Los ojos de Vida, verdes y resplandecientes, se cruzaron con los ojos ámbar que siempre se mostraban melancólicos, y ese choque basto para que la aclaración de sentimientos,se dieran lugar en ellos.

Muerte puso su rostro a la altura del de Vida, y con un ligero coqueteo, sus labios se unieron, frente a un altar de muertos, con el olor de incienso cubriéndolos con su aroma a mirra,rodeado de tumbas y mariposas blancas, ellos se besaban, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, siendo ignorados por los humanos, que celebraban, cortando el contacto, Muerte se alejo, él sabia los riesgos que conllevaba que ellos se relacionaran mas allá de su trabajo, que ambos se unieran podría poner fin al equilibrio, que si se enamoraran podrían interferir en su labor, si sus cuerpos se unían, podían poner en riesgo la existencia misma.

Vida lo miro confundido, y algo ofendido, decidió ignorarlo y dejar que este se alejara, la soledad le dolía todavía, y el rechazo era su mayor miedo, que Muerte fuera a recolectar almas con la excusa de alejarse de él lo ponía triste, "vamos Vida que esperabas, lo has tratado mal, unos cuantos millones de años" pensó con tristeza, su mirada se comenzó a humedecer, debía de equilibrar sus sentimientos, no podía perder el control de sus emociones, no al menos en el mundo humano.

Muerte observo el cielo nublarse, se maldijo, el Dios se había entristecido, en su poder llevaba todas las almas de nuevo a Ithis, pero no podía dejar a Vida en esas condiciones, con un movimiento de manos, las almas de mariposas desaparecieron, y se acerco a Vida, quien yacía como un ovillo en el suelo cubierto por flores de Cempasúchil, el tendió su mano, el dios la ignoro.

— Vida, sabes que este sentimiento, no es nuevo — dijo recostándose a su lado en el campo, este le dio la espalda, Muerte se sintió culpable por admirar a Vida, le parecía adorable que el fuera tan caprichoso y emocional. Lo abrazo por la espalda, el otro se estremeció. — nos hicimos una promesa, y jamás voy a romperla.

Entre almas de mariposa blanca, la Vida y la muerte se abrazaban, como parte de un ciclo sin fin, siendo el sentido, de la existencia misma.

* * *

Ando de dramática.

El día de Muertos es celebración oficial acá en México, y es de mis fiestas favoritas, me encanta el Pan de Muerto, los dulces típicos Mexicanos y quise dar un vistazo de cómo seria la visión de los personajes de esta Fiesta tradicional, después me fui por la tangente, metí OCC y algo de Suculencia, así que saludos y Felices fiestas :3


End file.
